nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LeMansRacer/Archive2
__TOC__ Why Why undo the categories added for the Shelby Terlingua page? That car is gonna be in Need for Speed: World as of today's maintenance. Also, how is it NOT a muscle car?Stealthghost 23:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC)Stealthghost :We only keep car classes for vehicles that are featured in a game that classes its vehicles by some form of type: ie Tier, PI or Class. The Need for Speed: World category was already present. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:44, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Became a bit messy. I wanted to edit the Need for Speed: World/Cars page because it had some incorrect levels but now it seems like I messed it up. Im sorry if I have to give you extra work. But anyway Scirocco Zack has Level 12 and not 11 and Z4 Blue has level 15 and not 12. Anyway - Im sorry for the mess. P.S. Can you teach me on how to edit the table because as you see now I failed :( rmn777777 19:07, July 11, 2012 (UTC) :Have a look at the Template page for NFSWVehicles. It has a small example of how it works under Usage but this will be a little outdated as of today. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:39, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Why did you change my edit? Why did you undo my edits for the bugatti and the and the music. They are in the right categories and are true. Disneydoglover-sportsman24 18:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) James (aka disneydoglover-sportsman24) :They are too tedious and obvious to be relevant to be placed in an article. Take this as your first warning as you've done this before and it has previously been reverted by another Admin. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 18:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :OK, then how do I know what edits are too tedious and obvious to be rekevant in an article? I'm asking kindly, not sarcastically. Iwish to know so I know what to add or not add. Thanks. 20:19, July 13, 2012 (UTC) James (aka disneydoglover-sportsman24) :Look at other articles and you'll begin to see what is and isn't acceptable. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:23, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :Can you be a mentor for me then? ' m a new user with a profile, but I have been to wikia (disney wikia) many times. So, I'm not sure your suggestion would work. Thanks. Disneydoglover-sportsman24 20:34, July 13, 2012 (UTC) James (aka disneydoglover-sportsman24) Manufacters Hi Racer, can you add those manufacters (Alpina, Hennesey, Austin) in the "Manufacters" main page? Falken2 Opel Corsa C Out of all cars in the world, you choose to model a Corsa... Do you drive one in real life? CMAN122 (talk) 20:51, July 14, 2012 (UTC) :Yeah, I've got a 1.3 CDTi. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 20:56, July 14, 2012 (UTC) ::Cool, I have the facelifted 1.2L version. CMAN122 (talk) 21:33, July 14, 2012 (UTC) Sorry Hi, I received your message and I'm sorry for the trouble I made. I didn't do it for make you work.I saw while editing that you were doing it too. When I was looking of the changes you did, I tried to do the same, but even now I don't know how to the make the changes the same has you did. If you're looking for others videos like I put, I took them from the official Need for Speed channel video of YouTube. BHSP in NFS: Hot Pursuit I was wondering what the "BHP" stat means in Hot Pursuit. Any help would be great. Queyh (Talk) 23:19, July 18, 2012 (UTC) :Brake Horse Power. It is a statistic showing the maximum amount of power a car's engine can create (the total possible work a car can do). This is shown as a point on the rev range such as 300bhp @ 5,600rpm - meaning the engine does its total possible amount of work at 5,600rpm. :And possibly your 2nd question. Torque is a measurement to display the maximum amount of rotational force placed on a car's drive wheels. :The BHP statistic shows at what rev range the car will accelerate quickest in a gear. The Torque statistic shows at what rev range the car will perform best on an incline. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:29, July 18, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Features Hey LMR, I thought the Expanded Wiki Navigation was unneccessary but you proved me wrong. Anyway, I hope you are not considering adding Message Walls, Article Comments and the Category Exhibition thingy. I approve none of them. CMAN122 (talk) 23:48, July 23, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worrry, I'm not. I think they would take the site too far into a different direction. I turned on the expanded navbar because I felt we had so much content to offer but too narrow of a means to show that it exists. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:50, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Width Function Since the Wikia staff hasn't replied me yet, I decided to ask on the community forum. Figured you may be interested. Here the link. I hope I'll find something for the navpopups. CMAN122 (talk) 10:01, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :Good work. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:14, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Navigation Popups I have recently found on Wikipedia a FAQ for navigation popups. There are instructions about how to get rid of them. I went to the Common.js page and removed everything related to the navpops as instructed. You may find it useful as well: Wikipedia link CMAN122 (talk) 13:54, July 29, 2012 (UTC) :Good Work. I tried putting in extra code for the popups with the hope that I would make it work correctly and give us the option to turn them off. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:24, July 29, 2012 (UTC) Blacklist Character Template Hey LMR, I was wondering if your Blacklist character templates are eligible for use. I think I should start working on articles other than car pages again, considering most of them have enough information and good structure. I hope we can do this for the character pages as well. CMAN122 (talk) 13:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :I think it's ready for usage but I'll check that they work. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:46, August 4, 2012 (UTC) ::That took a lot longer then I thought it would but there we go. Three easy to use templates; Template:NFSMWBlacklist, Template:NFSMWMilestone & Template:NFSMWItem. You can see how they all work together on User:LeMansRacer/Sandbox8. Now I'll get starting on uploading each blacklist racer's bio image and signature for you. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:33, August 4, 2012 (UTC) :::Nice work. I'll start right away. I have also made a simple car customisation template earlier and removed the borders today. I'll use that one as well. CMAN122 (talk) 15:44, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Collapsible Tables As you may have noticed, I have almost finished every Blacklist character page although some of them need a little work. The vehicle template as well as the unlock table I've put in some pages cannot be made into collapsible tables. I have used a code to do so but strangely it hasn't worked. What did I do wrong? CMAN122 (talk) 13:36, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :I'll have a look. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:35, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::It was just missing a ! to reference the "title" row for the table. This meant the table had no idea where to put the show/hide tab. It should work now. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:04, August 9, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks man. I will work on the rest tomorrow. For now, I'll edit some car pages as usual. CMAN122 (talk) 15:23, August 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll go back to doing what ever the hell it is that I do here. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:38, August 9, 2012 (UTC) NFSW Cars Table Just wondering why you removed the sortable function on the table. It was very useful. Are there bugs or something? CMAN122 (talk) 22:00, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :The sorting ruins the width constraints of the table and mashes everything together. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 22:11, August 14, 2012 (UTC) ::It would appear that they are working again but have a weird effect on the title bar of the table. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:58, August 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Do you think I should contact Wikia, because it didn't happen before the site upgrade? They have contacted me in the last time, but I didn't notice it. Stupid me. CMAN122 (talk) 00:01, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::Maybe but it isn't as big of a bug as it used to be. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 00:15, August 15, 2012 (UTC) NFSC Boss Table I have recently done a template for every crew member in NFS Carbon. I will use it once I have a picture of every car they drive. It has a similar style to your boss table. How's the progress on it? CMAN122 (talk) 16:05, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :If it needs to be done as soon as possible then I'll bring it up to scratch with the Blacklist one. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:08, August 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Nah, I'll play Fallout 3 now. You can do them whenever you want. CMAN122 (talk) 16:11, August 15, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks, I'll do them but then I'll be all over Mann vs. Machine for the rest of the night. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:28, August 15, 2012 (UTC) Good job on helping me finish cleaning up the Police Interceptor Sedan Concept page Hey there good job at least I was able to do what you wanted we make a great team. I renamed the Taurus Police Interceptor & Explorer Police Interceptor to their proper names since in real life they are not called the Taurus Police Interceptor or Explorer Police Interceptor just Police Interceptor Sedan & Police Interceptor Utility while the sedan that came in 2010 is really a concept car. I also added a new picture of the 1995-1996 Caprice on the Caprice page since a friend of mine confirmed that the one of the police cars in the Playstation version of Porsche Unleashed is a Caprice. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 16:00, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Image Permission #2 Im gonna ask you again if we can use the Following Files *File:Car_class_a.png, File:Car_class_b.png, File:Car_class_c.png, File:Car_class_d.png, File:Car_class_e.png, File:Car_class_s.png, File:NFSWVIPIcon.png and some of the logo's that are on the Team Escape page - Thanks. rmn777777 14:51, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Go for it. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:06, August 22, 2012 (UTC) Car Classes Hey, I thought you might need some information about the Lotus Elise, since it is removed from the dealership. Its stock HAT rating is 500. Top speed is 376, acceleration is 472 and handling is 653. CMAN122 (talk) 18:08, August 22, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I stayed up all night remaking that table and trying to find all of the new statistics for all the cars. It was a bad idea. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:00, August 23, 2012 (UTC) Carbon Crew Members I've played the career for how many times. I noticed that you don't have to conquer you two first territories but only completing the first four events.Martino161921 (talk) 09:27, August 24, 2012 (UTC) Correction: A cinematic cutscene of Nikki introducing Sal shows up after acquiring the first 5 events.Martino161921 (talk) 09:06, August 30, 2012 (UTC) RE: Preview Button Sorry mate, I know it makes things look messy, getting to that time of night, apologies Clintang84 |Talk 11:39, August 30, 2012 (UTC) Nothing special Good work as always. Here's hoping that our site won't be flooded with annoying and unexperienced editors once the game is released. CMAN122 (talk) 10:05, September 6, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks. I should be done making the changes either today or tomorrow. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:03, September 6, 2012 (UTC) The Run Vehicle List I'm not planning on editing this wiki much, but I was just curious as to why you removed the images in this edit? Is it just to keep consistent with the format of the other pictures, or is there a guideline on this wiki? Also, why include the '(1969)' for the Tier 1 Ford Boss 302, if it doesn't show that in-game? I'll check back on this talk page for the response when I get a chance. Thanks, Philistine11 (talk) 02:21, September 21, 2012 (UTC) :But really, I would actually like to know why you undo some of the changes I'm making, since you don't seem to use edit summaries. I thought the point is to for the name showing to match the game? Philistine11 (talk) 06:33, September 22, 2012 (UTC) Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) Release Hey there, LeMansRacer, My name is Doug and I'm a member of Wikia's Community Development Team! The new Need for Speed: Most Wanted game release is approaching pretty soon, and I was curious on whether you, the other admins, or the community were planning any events to coincide with this release? There's stil plenty of time. Let me know if you have any ideas, and I'll let you know if I have any as well! Thanks, man Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:37, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :We don't currently have any plans for any that events that coincide with the release of Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) but we are willing to let wikia go ahead with anything they wish to do for the launch. :We do, however, wish for the staff to take into consideration the small number of available admins on this wiki if they have any big plans. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:01, October 5, 2012 (UTC) :::Excellent! Well, the one idea that we were toying with would be to have user/community uploaded videos of particular tracks or races. Not so much of a step-by-step, 'take this turn this way' walkthrough, but simply just a video showing off a particular race. They could possibly be attached to pages of those races as well to offer a sort of video component. I'll be able to get my hands on the game and upload a few races myself. We could post a blog and have users pick which races they'd like to record once the game is released, and they can upload to YT or send it to me to upload somewhere. It's low-key and won't require consistant involvement. How does this idea sound to you? :::Doug (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:07, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Recent flood of vandals It's odd, isn't? I have actually considered allowing members only to edit. CMAN122 (talk) 09:07, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello. Hi! Okay, first of all, let me get one thing clear: I'm not here to fight with you and recap all that had happened between us over a very small topic. I'm not going to talk much about that now. Keeping on fighting isn't going to help anything but just cause us to hate each other, which I don't want. Now, I have edited many pages on High Stakes (mainly cars) and am going to edit more. I might even add proper discriptions for all the tracks. If you want to edit it, go ahead, I won't complain. I just want to let you know that I won't stop adding information and contribute to this wiki. Because whatever happens, we both love Need for Speed and I don't think anyone could deny that. So what are your thoughts about this? RS 2.7 (talk) 10:35, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Also I have a suggestion: Can we make seperate stats panels (I mean the performance panel at the top of the discription) for the Z3, M Coupe and M Roadster? The current stats panel is a bit confusing and hard to edit (for me). Since the models differ from each other greatly (Z3 from the M versions), I don't think it would look too odd. I can try to get the correct info if you want. RS 2.7 (talk) 11:47, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Learn the difference between "it's" and "its" as well as that an admin has the say over a general user. Also try to be less passive aggressive when your editing. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 13:46, November 8, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for not firing at me. I see you have become the admin now. congratulations on that. Yes, I will take care from now onwards. Also, I didn't quiet get the passive aggresive part you said. Can you explain it to me please? RS 2.7 (talk) 16:26, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi. Hey, I have been recently started playing World and noticed that there is a separate wikia for NFS: World. I wanted to ask whether we have to add the 'special edition' cars to this wiki as well? Like the newly released 240SX 'Zero-Yon' drag special, which isn't yet added to this wiki. Because I am not able to edit the 'drag specials' car page in NFS World category. Can you help me? RS 2.7 (talk) 15:03, November 14, 2012 (UTC) What's up? Hey there do play the PC version of MW 2012 or no because there is a car changer that allows the cop cars from that game to be driven just like hacked save files for the original 2005 game. The only difference you can turn the lights & sirens on and off like in HP 2010. But of course this not for the article I thought I share it with you as well. Car Changer Speaking of MW 2012 I noticed in one video the cops deploy spike belts just like in HP 2010. Of course the SWAT truck also plays the same role along with the Explorer as Rhino SUVs did while the Charger SRT-8 has the same role that the GTOs in the game. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 07:20, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Banning System Anyone who vandalises my userpage again gets 8 points. Just saying. CMAN122 (talk) 11:14, November 25, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad to hear you like the system. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:26, November 25, 2012 (UTC) Regarding the Cadillac CTS Page Hello LeMansRacer, Last week I've uploaded my screenshot of Cadillac CTS in MW2012. However looking back, I noticed that CTS in Hot Pursuit(2010), The Run, and Most Wanted(2012) is actually a MY2004 CTS-V. I've thought about moving them to CTS-V's page myself but I decided it's better to inform you about this to avoid sudden confusion and due to my lack of experience editing in Wikia. If you read this, can you move them to CTS-V(2004) page from CTS page please? It'll be great of you to take action on this. Thank you for reading :) Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 12:23, November 30, 2012 (UTC) :Please provide a comparison to support your findings. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 12:49, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::I recommend you watch one of the screenshot in the CTS-V(2004) page and compare it with either the HP2010 or MW2012's screenshots in the CTS page. It's immidieately noticeable that the front fascia of the car doesn't match the CTS in Most Wanted (2005), but the 2004 CTS-V's. ::CTS-V(2004) in NFS: Undercover: ::CTS in NFS: MW2012: ::CTS in NFS: MW2005: Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 12:57, November 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::I'll check back on this in about 6 hours or so. I've just been through a 36 hour or so modelling shift and I need some sleep. If you wish to pursue this further whilst I'm alseep, then please take it up with CMAN122. NFSYesman The person you blocked NfsYesman I know him very well I was wondering if he can be given another chance he didn't mean to make that mistake lead to you blocking him. He is new to this wiki I will unblock him & tell him to be careful when editing articles & do it right. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 22:50, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Speed Points Limit Yes. There's actually have a limit for up to 50,000,000 Speed Points. How'd I get that? Well, the PSVita version is glitched when the Speed Points counter increased by 550,000+ every time I logged in to Origin account. It starts when I first leveled up to 71. OveReAction (talk) 22:54, December 5, 2012 (UTC) New Forum Feature on Articles Did you enable it? I actually think it is kinda obsolete, because we already have talk pages for our articles. Most game discussions are done on fansites anyway. CMAN122 (talk) 15:36, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I did turn them on, I have no idea why I did but it might have something to do with me being up for the past 36 hours straight. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::Your poor eyes. If that's what university and your Audi demand, then I've no idea how to help. Oh, and I'll turn off the forum feature, because of said reasons. CMAN122 (talk) 16:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks for turning them off, they seemed like a good idea. I've ordered a congratulatory pizza and I'll be back editing tomorrow night. Be sure to get ready for some big content pushes starting on the 17th. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:51, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Butt Hurt Hey why did you undo my edit it is true that the muscle cruisers tend to be unstable when turning and braking Tmi1080 (talk) 05:42, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :All police vehicles can be easily forced to roll over. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 05:57, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::Yes but the muscle cruisers are REALLY Unstable since they have a high center of gravity Tmi1080 (talk) 05:59, December 10, 2012 (UTC) ::::They don't have a high centre of gravity, they have too much power going to a lightweight rear. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 06:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) :::::nvm Tmi1080 (talk) 06:04, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Renamed the Ford Police Interceptor Utility article to Ford Police Interceptor Utility Concept I thought I tell you this but the Ford Police Interceptor Utility model featured in Need for Speed: Most Wanted (2012) is not the production model but rather the concept model that Ford unveiled in 2010 months after the sedan version was unveiled. I renamed it to Ford Police Interceptor Utility Concept since the fact real one lacks the Explorer XLT/Limited mirrors with the lights in them, & it also has the same 18 inch rims & center caps that the concept version of the sedan has as well too. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 21:55, December 19, 2012 (UTC) I don't think it's a concept anymore, but it isn't called the Explorer either. http://www.ford.com/fordpoliceinterceptor/#/models/utility Interesting website read, by the way. Angeloky (talk) 00:25, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Angeloky I know its in production but the model from the new Most Wanted game is the concept model that was unveiled in 2010 & lacks alot of the details that are on the production version of the vehicle. Red Polar Bear Ranger (talk) 00:28, December 21, 2012 (UTC) SWAT Truck I see you have undone my changes I've made to the page about SWAT Trucks. Why? They ARE possible to take down. I'll try to upload a video a YouTube so you can see the proof :Yes they are possible but saying "with pro modifications" doesn't provide enough information regarding the process. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 23:09, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Template Stability Hope you had a happy holiday vacation. I was just curious if the issue with the template change on Ultimate Speed Pack page was caused by the browser? I noticed this when I just added the price to the Ultimate Speed DLC and tried to repair what I could, so I apologize for it. I have been using Google Chrome, I hope that wasn't the cause of the format change. Angeloky (talk) 20:36, December 27, 2012 (UTC) :Don't worry about it, it's a wikia editor mistake that causes the formatting error. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:05, December 27, 2012 (UTC) May you please check out these files if they could be added to the Wiki? Alright. So before I add these sound files to a wiki page, I want you to check it out to see if it is okay. Here I demonstrate the Skyline, Mustang, 350z, and the Impreza. Note: The quality will be much better compared to the videos. HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 03:54, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Tristan :Alright, I have decided to add it anyways since you didn't respond.HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 19:39, December 28, 2012 (UTC) Tristan Butt Hurt Why are you deleting my audio files?HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 01:13, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Tristan :Again, follow a useful naming structure for files you're uploading. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 01:17, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::You mean simply name the file relevant to the topic?HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 01:21, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Tristan, :::Yes, this will also be your final warning. You're already using an alternate account to evade a ban that is currently in effect, so your next offence will result in a 6 month ban for both your accounts. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 01:24, December 30, 2012 (UTC) ::::Oh... well thanks for being nice then.HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 01:25, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Tristan :::::I love how you use "butt-hurt" even though I just asked a simple question and I don't really give two farts. That ain't butt-hurt. I know what butt-hurt is because I dropped the soap in prison. HowAreYouDoingToday (talk) 03:58, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Tristan is tired of this four tildes stuff Failure to follow MoS Hey Why are you removing all my edits to MCO? I was playing this game and add all information and it's correct, the game was also developed by EA Seattle Studio, not by Electronic Arts headquarters. It's also Open Trial and Sponsored Trial, Time Trial was just the main name for the mode, Open and Sponsored Trial were the actual race modes! Instead of removing the changeable parts list, you could have moved it to a specific page...I thought this is to give the right and most possible info about the games for better knowledge, but it seems like you don't like it. :Your edits failed to follow this site's Manual of Style by posting links to an unaffiliated website instead of adding the content correctly. Do this again and you be blocked from editing under the regulations of the Banning Policy. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:23, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Regarding Vandalisers Hello! How are you doing? I hope you're enjoying your time :) I just wanted to talk about these vandalisers. Although I think it's a good idea to ban users that vandalise the articles, I believe it would be much better for everyone in the Wiki if only members are allowed to edit articles. Since most of those people would hate to bother creating an account just to do those stupid stuff, it might be an effective way of significantly reducing the number of these incidents. If this is possible, why not give it a shot? Hyungwoo0312 (talk) 15:32, January 17, 2013 (UTC) :We can't invoke a 'members only' policy. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 15:45, January 17, 2013 (UTC) Butt Hurt >Questionable content should be a blog pos ITS RUMROS AND EACH HAS PROOFS If you don't interested about rumors, then why you admin of nfs wiki????? :What you made failed to meet out criteria of being an article due to your incorrect usage of the English language and the severe amount of speculation over reference. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 14:35, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Butt Hurt hey dude why have destroyed my work (ford mustang gt - nikki), there is no reason to have it! Jeanbat54 (talk) 16:05, January 23, 2013 (UTC) jeanbat54, french :Read the Images section of the Manual of Style before uploaded images that violate it. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:08, January 23, 2013 (UTC) ::II did not find any mistake except the format ... this is it?? :::Yes, read the Manual of Style next time. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 16:23, January 23, 2013 (UTC) 3D Models Tmi1080 (talk) 21:22, January 25, 2013 (UTC)Yo I just checked out your 3D models and they're so awesome! Why? Why you have deleted my San Juan edit? It's true, watch http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yJl_xX0St98 :I have no idea what edit you're referring to but it was probably poorly written, speculation or violated our Manual of Style. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 19:27, January 27, 2013 (UTC) ::I have just added "Next to Fortuna" Bureaucrat Position Offer Please take it. CMAN122 (talk) 21:32, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :hhhhhhmmmmmmmm... yes, I'll take it. ;) LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:34, February 12, 2013 (UTC) ::Maximum authority is a beautiful thing, isn't it? CMAN122 (talk) 21:45, February 12, 2013 (UTC) :::It is. LeMansRacer [[User talk:LeMansRacer|'talk']] 21:53, February 12, 2013 (UTC) A small request. Mind deleting this for me? It's a photomanip I submitted way back when I made my account in May, not knowing the image rules at the time (must have slipped by you). Plus I no longer have a use for the old thing since i've updated my profile image since then. So really it's just sitting there, serving no real purpose. Oh, and when I went to retrieve it, I noticed that the site has two other images labelled as "untitled" as well, just something you might want to know. Phendranaguardian (talk) 03:29, October 22, 2013 (UTC)